Pre-combustion chambers have been in use in combustion chambers of internal combustion engines know for quite some time. Such pre-combustion chambers are particularly useful in gas fueled internal combustion engines. In such applications, it is necessary to ignite the fuel with an ignition device, such as a sparkplug, as the c-tane number is too low to accommodate compression ignition. Pre-combustion chambers assist in complete combustion and reduce undesirable engine emissions.
Typically, pre-combustion chambers are made from a material that is capable of withstanding the worst operating conditions, temperature, chemical reaction, mechanical loading and the like. Such a pre-combustion chamber is acceptable from an operating standpoint. However, the use of rare materials and the cost associated therewith is difficult to justify.
It would be beneficial to utilize less exotic, lower cost materials to make a pre-combustion chamber, however, the life of such a pre-combustion chamber is undesirably short and results in frequent replacement. This replacement is time consuming and costly. It is desirable to provide a pre-combustion chamber that has a long life and is constructed for less costly materials.
The present invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.